


The Best Fight of My Life

by nettysgirl33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettysgirl33/pseuds/nettysgirl33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets into a bar fight and is hurt. Castiel is showing unusual concern and maybe coming to a few realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fight of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction like ever ever ever. And I have no idea what I'm doing. I just wrote something I would like. I plan to write more chapters and there will be eventual smut. Lots of it. A shameless amount of it.

"Dean, I promise you, I am fine!" you found yourself proclaiming for at least the third time in the last 20 seconds.

Ignoring you entirely, Dean half prayed and half commanded for assistance. "Cas, get your ass down here, we need you...I said NOW Castiel!"

You sighed. Dean had always been protective of you, but lately he'd been treating you damn near like a child, and the worried big brother routine was growing old. Granted, you did have a nasty gash made by a broken beer bottle on your arm, as well as more than a few scrapes and bruises on your face. But you were perfectly fine, humiliation being the only truly egregious of your injuries. You lived with hunters. You had been trained since you were a teen to defend yourself against vamps, wraiths, djinn, and a hodgepodge of other monsters most people couldn't even conceive of. Yet tonight you had somehow managed to let yourself get beat up by a jealous woman and her entourage, when some smarmy old guy at the bar had stopped paying attention to her throwing herself at him, in order to start buying you drinks.

Your shame was interrupted by two voices inquiring at once. "What's wrong?" you heard in audio, as Castiel appeared behind Dean and Sam entered the room on the opposite side at the same time.

"Ah, freaking finally," said Dean, ushering Cas towards you. "There. Her. Will you please just heal her?"

"Dean, for the last time, I don't nee-". Your protest was cut short when your eyes met the concerned face of the angel now standing in front of where you were sitting on the table nursing your wounds. His visage had rendered you incapable of speech, with his brow furrowed and lips pursed tightly together. You watched as Castiel's impossibly blue eyes traced the bruises along your skin, wincing slightly at each and every injury, as though he took each one as a personal assault.

You had always had a soft spot for this angel. He was the very definition of a dichotomy, and you found the contrasts rather endearing and intriguing. Gentle and soft, but strong and imposing. Naive, despite his thousands of years. An innocent, boyish charm that could turn to a smoulder of sexy in a fraction of a second. Castiel was easily the most fascinating creature you had ever encountered. Not to mention he had a vessel that was easy on the eyes. A dark brown, almost black, mess of hair was set against smooth, tan skin as he looked at you with eyes you could get lost in for days. You'd hugged him enough times to know that there was a firm, strong body underneath his many layers of clothing, and you loved how big and strong his hands were. And that man could rock a five o'clock shadow like nobody's business. Castiel had definitely chosen well in the vessel department. Though you had always felt that the attractiveness had more to do with who was inhabiting the vessel than anything else. So you could forgive yourself if your mind hand wandered a bit as he doted on you.

"What did this to you?" Cas asked as his eyes finally glanced up to meet yours, narrowed in concern. You involuntarily held your breath and your stomach did a somersault. You weren't sure you would be able to answer him with him looking at you - no INTO you - like that. Luckily, you were saved by Sam, who practically pushed Cas aside to lecture you.

"A bar fight, Y/N?" Really? I mean...really?" Apparently Dean had ben filling his brother in on the events of the night while Castiel had been evaluating your injuries. Sam rambled on. "Of all the stupid, unnecessary things...." But the sound of his voice trailed off because you were intently watching Castiel's face turning to confusion. He looked back and forth between you and Sam, his gaze eventually settling on a long cut above your knee. A dried, brownish-red stain of blood led a path down to your feet, where you were missing one of the heels of your favourite shoes, a casualty of the evening's melee.

"A...a human did this to you?" Cas asked softly, more like a statement than a question, but you murmured an answer anyways. "Well, more like 6 humans, but yes".

Shrugging defensively, you continued. "I got into a fight OK? A good, old fashioned bar brawl and I was outnumbered. Simple as that. I'm fine. Really, guys. You all know I've been way more hurt than this a ton of times. It's a fun perk of having Winchesters for friends. But this? This is nothing. Pfft". You tried to laugh it off by pressing your fingers to your swollen, bloody lips for emphasis, but hissed at the sting.

"Yeah, you're just peachy there sunshine" Dean condescended, grabbing Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, can you please just heal her already before she has another chance to argue?"

The posture inside his trenchcoat returned to that of the assured, confident angel you were accustomed to in these situations. He placed two fingers to your forehead, sending a tingling wave of heat from the tip of your crown, down through to the end of your toes. Your skin, still slightly warm, was now void of the evidence of your indiscretion, leaving only a vague ache in their place.

"My hero," you gushed at your healer a little too sincerely. You tried to dial it back a bit. "Er, I mean, thank you Cas. You didn't have to do that, but I do feel much better". For the first time that evening Castiel smiled at you, though it wasn't the usual wide, bright smile. There seemed to be a sadness to it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - wait a minute. I'm sorry, sweetheart, who exactly was your hero in this mess?" Dean corrected. " I seem to recall it was me that pulled the red-head off of you and broke up the damn fight. She was a fiery one. You're lucky I was headed to the bar when I was".

Grateful for the distraction from your Cas trance, you jumped down from the table you had been perched on while Cas was playing doctor and rolled your eyes at Dean. "Oh, yes, yes, of course," you said dramatically, feigning weakness. "Thank you, the great and mighty Dean Winchester, for rescuing this poor, helpless damsel in distress". 

It required standing on your tippy toes, but you stretched your body upward to reach the height of Dean's face, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. The now smirking Winchester wrapped his arms around your waist, settling into his signature, cocky grin.

"That's more like it, darling" he gloated, pulling you in closer. "Any other woman would have been more than happy to, uh...show me her gratitude, if you know what I mean". His comment was punctuated by a wink at the end.

Dean was a flirt. And a very attractive one at that. You groaned and pushed him away playfully, but if you were being totally honest with yourself, you kind of enjoyed the innuendos, lingering stares, and suggestive affection. I mean, who wouldn't enjoy that kind of attention from a man as good looking as Dean? He basically oozed sex effortlessly at all times. His emerald green eyes, strong jaw, and seductive smile helped that along nicely and previous views of him without a shirt on let you know that he had the body of sin to back it all up. There was never a shortage of women competing for Dean's affections, which the hunter enjoyed openly. Knowing that hitting on women and using his flirtatious charm was just a default setting for Dean, you never worried that it was something serious, so you found it relatively harmless to play along most times.

"O-kay there, Dean, reel it in - let's leave Y/N alone for the night," said Sam as he pulled you away from Dean. He leaned down the almost 1 foot difference between your heights to give you a small hug. "I'm glad you're ok, Y/N" the younger Winchester told you with sincerity. "Try not to get into any more trouble for tonight, ok?"

"No promises!" you yelled back at Sam as he exited the room with a grin, to undoubtedly head back to the library. He had been holed up in there for days doing research on a group of rogue witches the brothers had been tracking for a while now.

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a glance at Cas staring down at the floor, with a sombre expression, sombre even for Castiel's usual seriousness. Your playfulness from before dissipated into worry and you were suddenly aware of how unbelievably trivial this must seem to the angel, considering all the things he'd seen and done in his lifetime. A cringing knot sunk into your stomach. You had a lot of admiration for Cas and you didn't want him to think any less of you.

Wanting to run away from your embarrassment, you proclaimed loudly that you were exhausted and started to head to your bedroom. Dean had given you a smirk and a wink from behind the upturned beer bottle he was working on, but Castiel's gaze had not once moved from his fixation on the floor, even when you glanced back one last time before exiting the room.

Once in the comforting safety of your bedroom, you quickly changed out of your now tattered and dirty dress into a tank top and shorts. You stretched out on your bed, lying on your stomach and slamming your face down into a pillow with zero regard to the fact that eventually you'd need to breathe. When you did begrudgingly raise your head up for air, you were greeted by the sight of a familiar tan trenchcoat, which startled you up to your knees.

"Shit, Castiel!" you gasped, now trying to catch your breath from the surprise, in addition to your oxygen-deprived pillow dive. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I assure you that was not at all my intentions." The angel fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing. "I um...I need to talk to you."

Ah, here we go, you thought to yourself. This is the part where Cas lectures me for wasting his time by being careless. You let out a deep sigh and prepared to face the music, settling down into a comfortable Indian style position at the edge of your bed and drawing a pillow tightly to your chest to act as a bit of a security blanket.

"No, it's fine, Cas, don't worry," you assured him, patting the bed beside you and motioning for him to come sit. The angel stiffened and pursed his lips tightly. He waved off your invitation, prompting a nervous fear in the pit of your stomach.

Shifting slightly, Castiel looked down at you sternly for several seconds before finally blurting out, rather matter-of-factly, "Y/N, I realized tonight that eventually you are going to die".

You couldn't help the deep laughter that escaped in that moment. Of all the infinite combination of words Castiel could have used, this had to be the absolute weirdest, most unexpected you could imagine.

Castiel frowned disappointment at you. "That is NOT a funny matter, Y/N".

"I know, I'm sorry, Cas," you apologized as you attempted to stifle your giggle. "It's just...I don't know, where is this coming from? I mean, of course I'm going to die. I'm human."

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. He knew you weren't getting what he was trying to make you understand. "You were in danger tonight."

"Is that what this is about? Cas, that was nothing, just a fist fight really. I wasn't in any danger. Not in any real danger anyways. Geesh, Cas, you've seen me in actual danger before. Oooh, remember that time that lackey demon of Crowley's had his blade to my throat and-"

You were cut off abruptly by an angry eruption from the angel. "Damnit, Y/N, that's exactly what I'm talking about!"

You weren't at all accustomed to Castiel raising his voice, especially at you, and your body language reflected that. You coiled backward instinctively and crouched inward, trying to make yourself small. You lowered your head as you squeezed the pillow tightly. Your hint of fear seemed to soften the angel and you could see the immediate regret on his face. His body became less rigid as he walked over to you and sat slowly down next to you, timidly taking your hand into his.

"I'm sorry, Y/N". I just mean that I...I worry about you. When we're hunting, I'm always there as well, so I know I can protect you. But tonight...I understood that I'm not always there to protect you. And danger is everywhere. Even from other humans."

"Awww, Cas," you said so softly it was almost a whisper. "That's really sweet. I know you and the boys look out for me. You make me feel very safe."

Your last statement caused Cas' chest to noticeably swell with pride. "Good. I want you to know that I would never allow anything or anyone to harm you. I have grown quite fond of you, er, um, of spending time with you and I wish to have as much of it as I can....As much as you will allow, in fact."

He was looking you directly in your eyes, those blue orbs of light staring into yours with an obscene intensity. You smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

Instinctively, you knew just a fraction of a moment before it happened that it was going to, but you were still nowhere near prepared when Castiel's lips met yours in what was the gentlest kiss you had ever received. Castiel had leaned in, never breaking his gaze in your eyes until the very second the flesh of his lips brushed against yours. The kiss was simple and chaste, with an almost inquisitive quality to it, but it was intense at the same time. His lips tangled softly against yours at a painfully slow rate before he pulled away, lingering for a few seconds with his lips just shy of yours, still exchanging one another's hot breath. He swallowed, eyes still closed as though he were savouring every second he could. 

You were in complete shock. Question after question flooded your brain. What had just happened? What did it mean? Why was a simple kiss affecting you this way? Did you have feelings for Castiel? Wait - did Castiel have feelings for you? Could angels even have these feelings?

You tried desperately to think of what to do or say, but the best you could manager was some sort of squeak.

Castiel parted from you fully and straightened his posture, giving you a forced and defeated smile before staring at the wall. "It's ok, Y/N. I know I should not have done that. I am sorry if I upset you or made you uncomfortable. It's just....Well, I have wanted to do that for a long time and I needed to actually experience it just once so I could always have that memory."

Realizing that your body literally ached at the loss of Castiel's closeness, you felt immediately consumed by the fear that you may never have another opportunity like this again. Deep down, you'd always known, you'd just never let yourself have the thought. You wanted him. Desperately, now that you had a small taste. It took every ounce of courage you had in you, but you finally managed to respond.

"Only once?"

You tried using your most seductive voice, but you know your face betrayed your false confidence as you bit nervously at your bottom lip.

Castiel's eyes came alive and darted over to you. He searched your face for what to do next, the same fear of never having this moment again reflected onto him now. You could see the very human thoughts and emotions on this angel's face - hope, excitement, tension, curiosity, reluctance. All while struggling to understand this very new world he had stepped into.

"I would...I would very much like to do more of that with you, Y/N. That was...That was amazing. You're amazing," Cas said enthusiastically, the first genuine smile of his you'd seen all night finally displayed. Then his face fell as he added, "but I know that's not appropriate. You and Dean are -".

"Dean?" you exclaimed with genuine surprise. "What does Dean have to do with this?"

Castiel looked puzzled. "You and Dean - you behave in the traditional human way of courting. I can only assume you will soon consummate this. I don't want to interfere."

"Oh, Cas, no". You laughed at how someone who had just executed the perfect kiss at expert level could be so clueless at the same time. "Dean and I...we are just flirting, playing around. It doesn't mean anything." Cas scrunched his forehead in even more confusion. "I know it's weird, Cas," you assured him. "Sometimes humans do that for fun and don't want to really act on it. No, uh, no consummating. Guys like Dean, they flirt with everyone."

Castiel considered this information carefully, but kept the scowl, defending his conclusion further. "But when you kissed Dean's cheek earlier, and he held you, his temperature rose and his pulse became more rapid."

You put your hand over Castiel's and looked at him in the eye. "It doesn't matter," you proclaimed with a shrug. "Cas, I'm not interested in kissing Dean. I'm...I'm interested in kissing you. More than once."

Whatever hesitation or confusion Cas had felt completely disappeared at that statement, as if you'd found the magic words. He pulled you to his body with such abrupt force that you involuntarily let out a gasp, just before his lips pressed firmly into yours with a fiery urgency. This kiss was completely different from the first one. It was hard and demanding, full of lust and need. That was Castiel. Tender, shy angel one minute, commanding sexy brute the next.

You focused in on the electricity that Castiel's kissing was surging through your body, reciprocating with equal hunger. You could barely breathe but didn't care. You wrapped your arms around Castiel's shoulders, feeling his sinewy muscle underneath as he twisted slightly with the kiss. His tongue brushed over your lips, which you eagerly parted. He explored your mouth with just the right amount of intrusion, your tongues twisting and dancing in rhythm with one another. Castiel's hands had started to explore you, running down your back and around to your side, causing your to moan when his fingertips just barely brushed under your shirt, your body reacting intensely to the feel of his skin on yours.

Castiel broke the kiss, eliciting a whimper from you, but even he had needed to catch his breath at this point. He touched his forehead to yours and you briefly touched your hand to his face before running your fingers through the thick, black forest of currently dishevelled hair. Cas hissed in a short breath, then closed his eyes, sighing into the sensation of this new touch. 

When you both had sufficiently refilled your lungs with air, the angel went back to kissing you, this time his hands moving to your hips so he could pull you on top of him. He sat upright, as your knees straddled the sides of him and your arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. This was a new level of contact between your two bodies and you could feel the passion rising. Castiel's hands were big and strong on your waist, holding you so tightly you knew there would be bruises, but it only added to the intensity.

Deciding to explore more of your skin with his mouth and tongue, Castiel began to move across your cheek towards your ear and slowly down your neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed wet kisses. Once he reached the nape of your neck, a particularly erotic zone for you, moans began to escape you freely between rapid breaths. Castiel, a quick study, rested his efforts in this spot, kissing, sucking, and nipping at your sensitive skin, throwing you into a frenzy.

When you threw your head back to give him easier access to your neck, Castiel instead became distracted by the soft landscape of unkissed space that was your collarbone and his mouth trailed off to correct this neglect. His path took him all the way down to the top of your cleavage, Castiel's confidence surprising you a little, as his lips moved down right to the fabric of your tank top, following the hem all the way from one side to the other, but never prying underneath.

Once Cas worked his way back up and your mouths found one another again, you became annoyed at the many layers that dared to exist between you. Tugging desperately at his coat, you whined a bit hinting at what you wanted. You felt Castiel smile in your kiss and let out a light chuckle, though he mercifully obliged you by shrugging off his trenchoat as well as his jacket underneath, leaving just his crisp, white dress shirt as a barrier to his body. You started to try and undo his tie, not that you had any idea how, but Cas' hand reached up to stop yours and he pulled back.

"Wait, Y/N" said your newfound kissing partner, moving your hand down away from his neck. 

Worried, you asked what was wrong.

"I need to be sure this is what you want. I need to hear you say it, so I can believe that it's really true. Please don't let me think I can have all of this with you, if you're not sure. I can't take that. It would require all the restraint I have right now to stand up and walk away from you, but if you tell me now that's what you want, I'll do it damnit. I'll respect your wishes and go back to admiring you silently. But if you tell me stay, Y/N, you have to mean it or it will break me."

You scanned Castiel's face as he was talking watching it change from fear to sadness, two hints of something rarely seen in the angel, before resting on hopefulness. You also saw the sincerity and for the first time it hit you how real this all was. You internally combed through the jumble of emotions and thoughts, trying to get to the absolute truth yourself. You knew you had to give that to him.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen, or what any of 'this' is" you said waving your hand around the two of you. "All I know is that the thought of you standing up and walking away from me right now absolutely terrifies me, and if you do, it will break me," you pleaded, echoing his words back to him. "So, yes, Cas I want 'this'. Whatever it is. I want you."

Your words caused Castiel to let out a sigh filled with relief and desire, which turned into the sexiest growl you had ever heard. "Say that again," he implored at you in a whisper.

"I want you, Castiel", you purred back at him.

"Mmmmmm. I like that," he said back, the gruffness in his voice reaching new levels, as he looked you over hungrily. "I like hearing you say those words to me. Almost as much as I liked hearing you moan my name while my mouth roamed your body. Because I want you too, Y/N. Incredibly."

Letting out a deep breath and inhaling again sharply, Castiel shifted his demeanour. "But maybe....maybe we should take our time a bit with each other," he said.

"What?" you asked in a near panicked confusion. You were complete putty in his hands at that moment and the sudden reversal of his advances had startled you.

He ran the back of his fingers along your cheek and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear before attempting to explain. "You are incredibly beautiful, Y/N. Do you even realize that? Do you know how exquisite everything about you is? I don't want to rush through any part of that. I want to enjoy every new discovery, to immerse myself in every experience you offer, to savour every single inch of your body. You are far too radiant to properly appreciate without basking in every perfection, one by one."

Well crap. As loathsome as you may have typically found this type of romantic poeticism, you were currently every cliché in the book - weak in the knees, trembling with emotion, heart skipping beats, at a loss for words. But more than anything, incredibly turned on, the irony not lost on you that Castiel's intentions were just the opposite. Nonetheless, A+ on that particular seduction technique, you thought to yourself. 

Outwardly, the best you could muster under this flutter of new emotion and arousal was a weak nod in agreement, which seemed to be enough. 

Castiel kissed your forehead before lying you down on the bed and pulling a blanket over you. Ready to protest, you pouted a bit, but there was no need, as he laid down right next to you and pulled you into his arms for you to get comfortable. 

"This is all very new to me, Y/N. I don't entirely know what I'm doing," Castiel admitted to you with a bit of a nervous laugh. "I hope you'll be patient with me. I will do everything in all my powers to make you happy and give you everything you want. But for now, you should get some sleep, precious girl. You've had quite a night". 

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. It had been quite an unexpected turn of events, but you felt more calm and peaceful than you could ever remember feeling. Letting the exhaustion take over, you fell asleep with the slightest of smiles peeking out from the corners of your mouth, in the literal arms of an angel.

 

*************


End file.
